


CHICKEN FIC YES

by phanpls



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanpls/pseuds/phanpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ASDSADFD</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHICKEN FIC YES

PART TWO IS COMING SOON YOU LOVELY CHICKENS


End file.
